The Avengers 2: Civil War (2015 sequel)
A registration act has begun, and Captain America has gone rogue to find Dell Rusk, along with Sharon Carter, and Hawkeye has alliances with anti-registrational acted ones. Premieres May 1, 2015 Characters *Pro-Registration Act: **Jeremy Renner - Clint Barton/Hawkeye, the leader of the Pro-Registration Act, in the end, marries Bobbi Morse! **Cameron Diaz - Bobbi Morse/Mockingbird, second-in-command of the Pro-Registration Act, in the end, marries Hawkeye! **Andrew Garfield - Ben Reily/Spider-Man, in the end, gets killed and revealed to be a clone! **Chris Hemsworth - Thor, in the end, vowes to find the man who cloned Spider-Man, and bring the Clone Spider-Man justice! **Mark Ruffalo - Bruce Banner, in the end, crushes Red Skull's skull! ***Lou Ferrigno - Hulk **Kristen Bell - Ms. Marvel, in the end, gets asigned to S.W.O.R.D. and falls for Captain America! **Ioan Grouffud - Mr. Fantastic, in the end, studies the Vibrainium, with Dr. Pym! **Michael Chiklis - Thing, in the end, Challenges Hulk to an arm wrestling match! *Anti-Registration Act: **Chris Evans - Steve Rogers/Captain America, in the end, finds out about Bucky that he never knew of him! **Amanda Righetti - Sharon Carter, in the end, kisses Captain America! **Anthony Mackie - Falcon, in the end, gets promoted! *Hugo Weaving - Dell Rusk/Red Skull, the main antagonist, brings upon the Chitauri staff to put heroes under Chitauri control, with pads on the back of their necks, in the end, gets whacked by Captain America and realizes Magneto killed his brother Sebastian Shaw, and is killed by Hulk! *Sebastian Stan - Winter Soldier, in the end, meets Wolverine! *Scarlett Johansson - Black Widow, in the end, reveals to Fury about Ultron! *Don Cheadle - Rhody Jones/War Machine, in the end, gets in an accident! *Shia LaBeouf - Henry Pym, Jr., the son of Hank Pym, Sr., kidnapped by Dell Rusk to change remnants of the Chitauri Sceptor to put heroes under Chitauri control, in the end, creates the helmet he projected to test out ants, and decides to make up a name called Ant-Man *Jessica Alba - Invisible Woman, in the end, is expecting a child! *Hunter Parrish - Human Torch, in the end, becomes an uncle at the hospital! *Djimon Hounsou - Black Panther, in the end, seeks for Ant-Man! *Samuel L. Jackson - Nick Fury, in the end, gets info on the Ultron project! *Cobie Smulders - Maria Hill, was paralyzed by Rusk, and held hostage, in the end, drops the registration Act! *Kevin Michael Richardson - Thanos, makes a cameo at a post-credits, ripping the Space Stone from the Runner's forehead, killing him and placing it on the Infinity Gauntlet with the Soul and Time Stone *David Warner - Runner, was killed by Thanos when the Space Stone got off his forehead *Andrew Garfield - Peter Parker/Spider-Man, has been seeing Spider-Man sightings and registration with the Pro-Registration Act, and showed some photos to the Daily Bugle, in the end, is befriended by Thor! Plot ??? Trivia *Hawkeye takes Iron Man's place, due to his retirement and marriage to Pepper, and his passing to Rhody. *This is based off Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back. Category:Paramount Pictures Category:Marvel Comics Category:Sequels